A Different Life
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: After Morgan presses the issue enough Reid finally reveals his secret past, about what happened when he was 18 years he was married and had a daughter and what tragedy happened to them. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Now my excuse for this fic is I've been thinking about this for a while now, and it's constantly in my head so I really need to get it out lol. This is going to be very very different from my other fics.**

**"**You know," Morgan commented suddenly as he stuided Reid typing away at his computer. "This is getting beyond sad. We need to set that kid up on a blind date."

"You know he'll say no," Emily said. "He always does."

"I don't get his refusal to date women," Morgan added. "I mean he's not a bad looking guy and he's got the brains. Chicks dig that."

"I think he's just too awkward around them," JJ commented. "Lacks self confidence."

"You do know I'm less then 10 feet away from you and can hear every word you're saying," Reid said suddenly looking at them with almost glaring eyes. "And Emily is right, I'll say no."

Morgan flinched at that.

"We're just looking out for you..." He started to say but Reid interrupted him.

"Well don't!"

"Seriously Reid, why won't you date?" Emily pressed. "We're profilers and we can tell when you're not being honest. There's another reason then just being shy."

Reid pursed his lips.

"You hesitating only strengthens her theory," Morgan added.

"It's non of your buisness," Reid growled and quickly left.

Morgan was staring at him.

"Okay, I'm not going to rest until I figure this one one," he said.

"He probably had a girl who dumped him," Emily suggested. JJ shook his head.

"His tone says differently."

Morgan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emily demanded.

"To have Garcia do a little sluething."

JJ and Emily gasped.

"You're invading privacy! For the sake of curiosity!"

"Not just that," Morgan disagreed. "I'm really worried about the kid. He always shuts down when I bring up women. He always acts terrified of dating someone. I meant he closest one he came to dating was that Lila actress and even that took a while for him to admit his feelings. I'm just worried he's burdening this deep dark secret inside of him and he'll snap if he doesn't bring it out in the open."

"Still," said JJ. "To try and research Reid's life...Garcia's not going go like it."

"She'll do it, once she realizes how worried we are," Morgan said,sounding confident. He really was worried too. Something in his gut told him something wasn't right.

* * *

"No way, out of the question." Garcia's voice was firm.

"Come on Garcia," Morgan tried to say and she cut her off.

"It's ONE thing to look up those creeps lives, I don't care. But too look up one of our co-workers? To look up RIED'S life? What the hell are you thinking Morgan?"

"I'm thinking that he's keeping something from all of us, even Hotch!, and that if it's not out sooner or later he's gonna snap." He stared at Garcia. "I just want to help him, Garcia. He shouldn't carry so much stuff alone. Like with his mother. It was a while before we knew anything about his mother. He didn't have to hide that."

"He's a very private person and that makes it even more wrong to me. You know how pissed he'll be at me?" Garcia sounded scared at the idea of tampering with her friendship with Reid.

"Well if you give me access to the computers..."

"Not a chance." She sighed. "You're really determined to do this, aren't you?"

Morgan nodded.

"I just have to know. I don't know why, but I do. I just know he needs help right now."

Garcia was about to type in something when a voice came from behind them.

"If you wanted to know that badly all you had to do was ask."

It was Reid's, stiff and cold. They turned around slowly. He stood there, just staring at them, a hurt expression on his face.

"Reid-"Garcia said softly but Reid shook his head at her.

"Don't be mad at her, Reid. You heard yourself, probably, I pratically forced her to do it," Morgan said quickly.

"Why? Why is it ANY of your buisness?" Reid shouted, angry tears in his eyes.

"It's not my buisness, but I'm worried. I'm worried you're carrying to much in you, and that you'll snap. I'm worried about you never finding a girl."

"I don't WANT another girl."

Morgan paused.

"You just said another."

Reid shook his head.

'No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Garcia said quickly.

Reid pursed his lips and sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's a long story."

"We got all the time in the world," Morgan said quickly. He nodded and swallowed.

"I've never told anyone this...not even Hotch."

"We won't tell anyone, until you tell us we can," Garcia promised. She glanced at Morgan.

"So what is it?" Morgan pressed. "What's the big secret?"

He glanced at him.

"The big secret is...that I've been married before."

They stared at him, mouths slightly open.

"And it was more than that...I also had a daughter..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Again this is highly unrealistic, but I still really wanted to create this story.**

"A...a daughter?" Garcia gasped. Even Morgan was speechless. Reid nodded.

"How is that possible," he pressed. "You were only like 24 when you joined us.

"That's old enough to have a wife and child," Reid said shortly. Morgan couldn't say anything about that.

"But...forgive me for saying this Reid but you've always seemed so shy and awkward around women," Garcia said. "It's just you marrying so young is..."

"Surprising, I know. Mom was really surprised when I told her. I mean I knew my her most of my life. She was, as clitche as it sounds, the girl next door."

"Your wife?" Morgan asked gently and he nodded.

"She was my only friend in high school. And she was popular, and gorgeous so I was able to hang around normal kids by hanging around her. I never understood why she settled for me when she could have anyone. She was my first real friend..." Once he started talking he couldn't help but spill some more. It felt good to talk about them. He hadn't talked to anyone about them in so long...

Garcia gave a sad smile.

"I think I understand."

"What was her name?" Morgan's voice was soft and Reid swallowed, weight of secret pains etched in his eyes.

A tear fell down Reid's cheeks.

"Sabrina...Sabrina Walker. Our daughter's name was Grace."

Garcia hugged Reid's hand and he smiled with grattitude.

"We were 18 when wer were married. And she got pregnant 3 months later." Reid put his hand to his mouth. "Gracie was only a year old when they...when they were killed."

Morgan closed her eyes and Garcia gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." She reached towards him to wrap him up in a great bear hug. He didn't protest.

"Reid man...I didn't know," Morgan said softly. Reid coughed and forced a wobbly smile.

"It's okay Morgan, no one did. I asked the police to keep a low profile on it and I snatched the files on them that were in a box about me before it was sent to Hotch. I didn't want him to know. Or Gideon. When I joined the BAU I wanted a fresh start. Their deaths nearly destroyed me...I came home and there was blood...so much blood."

Garcia was sobbing now, picturing a young Reid coming to a blood splattered home. Slipping on some blood, stumbling onto the grotesque sight of his wife and baby girl laying on the floor covered in their own blood.

She pictured him racing towards them and rocking their dead bodies back and forth, begging for this to be a dream.

She sobbed harder and even tears escaped Morgan's eyes.

"Reid...I am really and truly sorry." His voice shook as he spoke. "If I had ANY idea..."

"It's okay," Reid whispered. "It's not your fault."

"Did they, at least catch the sonofabitch?" Garcia gasped, tears flowing freely.

He shook his head.

"While I wanted a new life I think that was part of the reason I joined the BAU. Too track him down...but it's been years, and still nothing."

"Well that was before you told us," Morgan told him. "You can have the whole team supporting your back, if you let us in."

Reid looked at him, his eyes filled with grief and pain.

"What if Hotch is furious for me keeping this from him?"

"Let me deal with Hotch, you need our help. You can't keep shouldering this alone. Let us help you catch the bastard, then you can finally move on. For real."

Reid slowly nodded.

"I might..."His voice was soft. "It's been so long since I've talked with anyone about them, even my mom's forgotten about her...and Gracie." He glanced at them. "Do you want to see a picture of them?" His voice sounded so young, so vulnerable. So different.

Garcia made herself smile.

"Of course!"

With almost shaking hands he took out and old used picture of a stunning redheaded women holding one of the most adorable and angelic looking baby Garcia and Morgan had ever seen.

"They're beautiful," breathed Garcia.

"They sure are man," Morgan said. He couldn't stop looking at the picture, at Reid's secret and past life.

"I tried to kill myself that year. I was already in college and my grades were suffering, I finished high school early. That's one reason we wanted to marry at 18, we were tired of being apart. She went to Yale, same as me. My mom was stunned but than thrilled. She had always loved Sabrina."

He shook his head.

"I just don't understand."His voice shook.

"Understand what?" Morgan pressed gently. He sighed.

"I don't know who would have wanted to hurt her...and so cruely." He shook his head. "Their bodies were...mutilated..."

"Reid," Morgan's voice was gentle when he spoke, more tears falling from Garcia. "You don't have to go into anymore details.

Reid nodded, trying to collect his breathing. He was revisiting that scene as if it was yesterday...all that blood...and their eyes.

"She was the most gentle person I had ever known." He shook his head and placed his hand against his mouth. "And Gracie...was...an Angel sent to us...she was completly innocent. I didn't realize the kinds of evils in this world back then as I do now. And I still don't get why they were murdered. There was no motive."

"You have us now," Morgan reminded him. "If you let us help you we can catch the bastard who did this to your family."

He was still letting this all sink in...so much information.

Reid swallowed and nodded again.

"Thank you," he whispered and then he suddenly broke into fresh sobs and he revisted the past, mourning his dead wife and daughter all over again. Garcia held him and rocked him back and forth and Morgan sat there, watching, deteremined to catch the sonofabitch who did this to Reid and lock him away forever...


End file.
